


Warm Blooded

by GingerCat18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 17:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14337387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerCat18/pseuds/GingerCat18
Summary: Hinata collapses on the way to school, so Kageyama decides to take care of him.





	Warm Blooded

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so it might be really bad. Please leave comments, constructive criticism is always welcome. Don't hate on this ship, though. If you don't ship it, don't read it.

6 a.m, Hinata’s alarm went off. He had morning volleyball practice as usual, so he hurried to get ready as quickly. If he was really fast he’d be able to walk with Kageyama. As he stepped out the door, he noticed a tickle in his throat. Thinking it was nothing, he continued on his way down the mountain to meet Kageyama. Minutes later, the two were walking side by side to the school. Hinata was, as usual, yelling and bouncing around, while Kageyama just listened. Until suddenly Hinata got quiet.  
“Hinata? You okay, dumbass?”  
“I-I’m not feeling so good,” answered Hinata. He was looking down at his feet, and had a hand on his stomach. His face was pale and sweaty, and Kageyama was pretty sure Hinata had a fever.  
“You should go home,” said Kageyama.  
“There’s no one there. I’d rather-” before he could finish his sentence, Hinata collapsed. If it weren’t for Kageyama’s lightning-fast reflexes, he most certainly would have hit his head on the hard pavement. Luckily, Kageyama caught him. But now he had to deal with the sick Hinata. Clearly, Hinata shouldn’t be at school. But he didn’t want to be home alone, either. So Kageyama pulled out his cell phone.  
“Hey Suga,”  
“Hi, Kageyama-kun.”  
“Hinata collapsed on the way to school, so I’m gonna stay home with him. Can you let the teachers know?”  
“Yeah, sure. Is he okay?”  
“I think he’ll be fine. I’ll let you know if he gets worse.”  
“Okay, I’ll come check on you guys later. See you then.”  
“Thanks Suga. Bye.”  
“Bye Kageyama-kun.” Now that he had made his decision, it was time to get Hinata home. He lifted the smaller boy in his arms, bridal style. Luckily, Hinata weighed absolutely nothing. He set off in the direction of Hinata’s house, jogging rather than walking so he could get Hinata home faster. When he got there, he mentally cursed- he’d have to wake Hinata in order to get the key. But before waking Hinata, he tried the door. It was unlocked. Of course Hinata’d have forgotten to lock the door. Sighing, he pushed the door open and set Hinata down on the couch. He’d been to Hinata’s house a few times before, so he had a decent idea of where everything was. He walked to the kitchen and began pulling open cupboards to find medicine and a thermometer. After searching for almost an hour, he managed to unearth the thermometer and a bottle of tylenol. He returned to Hinata, pleased to find that he’d woken up.  
“Why am I at home?” asked Hinata groggily. “What are YOU doing here, Bakageyama!?”  
‘You fainted on the way to school, so I brought you back.”  
“Oh. But why are you still here?”  
“Because I don’t think you’re capable of taking care of yourself. Now shut up and take you medicine.” Kageyama held out a medicine of tylenol, expecting Hinata to take it.  
“I can’t sit up. Can you, um, help me?” said Hinata. Kageyama sighed, but complied. He sat down next to Hinata, putting a hand on his back to gently raise him to a sitting up position. Then he held the medicine up to Hinata’s mouth so he could drink it.  
“Thanks, Kageyama,” said Hinata. His voice sounded scratchy and weak. So unlike how he usually did. Hinata looked so tiny and fragile under the mess of blankets that Kageyama had wrapped around him, Kageyama felt like his heart was breaking. He’d like Hinata for a while, but of course hadn’t told him. It wasn’t like Hinata would ever like him anyway.  
“I’m cold, Bakageyama.”  
“You already have every goddamn blanket in this goddamn house, dumbass.”  
“Well I’m still cold.”  
“What do you want me to do about it? Hug you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Wha-? I was joking.”  
“And I wasn’t. I’m cold. Hug me.”  
“Okay, Okay.”  
“Really?!”  
“Yeah. If you want me to.” At that, Hinata curled himself up around Kageyama, practically sitting in his lap.  
“You’re warm, Kageyama. I thought you were cold blooded. Like a snake.”  
“Crows are warm blooded, Hinata.”  
“I know, but you’re usually a meanie. I didn’t think any warm blooded creature was that mean.”  
“Well, I’m being nice now, aren’t I?”  
“Yeah, you are! Always be this nice, Kageyama.” Hinata laid his head against Kageyama’s chest and promptly fell asleep. Kageyama sighed and looked down at Hinata. Carefully, so he wouldn’t wake him, Kageyama combed his fingers through Hinata’s fluffy orange hair. How could someone so boisterous be such a perfect angel? Thought Kageyama. He was so cute when he was asleep. He’s cute all the time thought Kageyama. Without thinking, Kageyama leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss on top of Hinata’s head. Of course, Hinata picked that moment to wake up.  
“Kageyama?”  
“AH! You’re awake! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”  
“Why?”  
“I-I just KISSED you. You don’t hate me for it?” Hinata blinked like an owl a couple of times, before he started laughing.  
“You think I’m ridiculous, don’t you. I’ll leave.” Kageyama looked so upset, Hinata rushed to reassure him.  
“Nononononono. Don’t leave. I’m happy that you kissed me.”  
“Huh?”  
“I like you, Kageyama.”  
“Really?”  
“Well, duh. Even Suga-san noticed. Heck, even Tsukishima noticed.”  
“Oh. Well, I like you too.”  
“Good. Now let me sleep. I’m sick.”  
“Okay. Sleep well, Shoyou.”  
“Thank you, Tobio.”


End file.
